An apparatus for holding plate-like materials during a separation process is known from DE 85 18 255 U1. This apparatus includes a separating device that is movable, during the separation process, in at least the x-direction. The plate-like material is fed in a y-direction, transverse to the x-direction, during the separation process. For transport purposes and during the machining process, the plate-like material is supported by a contact surface of a first and a second transport table. Each transport table is driven by a separate transport belt. A gap is formed between the first and the second transport table. The width of the gap is adjustable.
In the course of the machining of the plate-like material, a cutting beam emerges from the bottom surface of the plate-like material during the separation process. In this process, downward-protruding burrs are produced on the edges of the cutting beam. During the further transport of the plate-like material, the downward-protruding burrs represent an obstacle, preventing the plate-like material from lying completely flat on the transport table. Moreover, vibrations may occur, which may lead to a detaching or a tilting of the produced workpiece(s) with respect to the residual grid. Protruding downwards, the burrs may in addition cause damage to the transport tables.